starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Randall
|fgcolor= |image=Randall Frontline2 Body.JPG |imgsize=160px |birth= |death=2500,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Gohbus Moon |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :Second Fleet :Ghost Program |job=Wrangler |family= |concattop= }} Randall was a sadistic wrangler. He believed people were most honest when they were threatened. His trigger-happy ways caused conflict with his superior officer, Colonel Alexander Davidoff. Randall wore multiple piercings on his face and ears. He usually kept a toothpick in his mouth, a pistol at his side or in hand, and a psi-screen in his left ear. It was capable of inflicting pain on psychics. Biography Randall was assigned to track down and capture Colin Phash, son of former Senator Corbin Phash. Colin was a child with psionic powers, and Randall was induct him into the Ghost Program. Among many other backwater locations, he traveled to Torus Refugee Camp, hoping to find Colin there, but only discovered a child with weaker psionic powers after intimidating the citizenry at gunpoint (and shooting one). He took the child anyway, as he would paid for her. Randall conferred with Colonel Alexander Davidoff over a vid-link as Kate Lockwell reported on the Phash disappearance (mentioning how Senator Phash's aide, Andrew Ballenger, had gone missing). Randall said he could use his smuggler contacts to find Corbin Phash, but Davidoff told him to focus on the boy. Randall traveled to Marlowe Trading Post to speak with a smuggler he knew, "Mutt". Breaking his finger, he forced Mutt to reveal that he had smuggled Ballenger to Gohbus Moon. Randall planted an explosive on Mutt's back which would explode if Randall died, in order to prevent retaliation. He didn't bother telling Mutt what would happen when he got out of signal range. Gohbus Moon housed a refugee camp due to the terraforming disaster on Gohbus, which rendered that planet uninhabitable. Worse, the planet might explode, throwing Gohbus Moon into space and killing the refugees. Randall wanted to use "lobotomized" zerglings wearing triggerable explosive collars in order to find Colin Phash, but Davidoff refused, telling him to try something less dangerous. Randall co-opted the local marines into helping him, telling the populace that if they gave him information about the child, he would offer them a lift from the doomed moon. However, he received no actionable intelligence. Randall reminded Davidoff of Colin's previous history—miners had strapped a bomb to him in order to lure the zerg into an explosive trap as they believed his powers lured the zerg. The story was currently featured on UNN. Davidoff relented, but warned Randall to make the zerg look like a random incursion. The zerg tracked Colin down to a neighborhood but began walking aimlessly. Randall went to the scene, intimidating a civilian into revealing Colin's apartment. Andrew Ballenger tried to protect Colin, but Randall simply pistol-whipped him, felling him. Colin was hiding, and revealed he had a special ability, his "quiet voice", which prevented the zerg from finding him. Randall used his psi-screen to torture Colin, causing him to cry out in pain, revealing his hiding place and enabling the zerg to find him. As Randall moved in, Ballenger awoke and shocked him with a stunner. When Randall awoke, he was confronted by a zergling. He tried to blow up its collar, only to find the trigger had malfunctioned. The zergling promptly killed him.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Notes Randall was inspired by Malcolm Kelerchian, a wrangler who appeared in the novel StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Unlike Kelerchian however, Randall was designed to be distinctly amoral.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 References Category:Terran characters in Frontline Category:Terran psychics